Playnig For Keeps
by Laton93
Summary: AU. Shizuru tenia el trabajo perfecto y la casa perfecta pero todo cambia cuando obtiene una nueva vecina Natsuki la mujer salvaje. Luego de cinco años donde Shizuru ha tenido que soportar las idioteces de Natsuki finalmente explota y la confronta, cambiando para siempre su relación. Advertencia el fic es Futa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo de nuevo, se que dije que iba a subir algo de mi autoria, pero por diversos motivos he estado desaparecida de la pagina y aparte mi portátil murió y la que estoy usando ahora no funciona muy bien, así que por consecuencia todos mis escritos se perdieron y me siento como cuando has estado jugando por horas algún juego y de pronto la luz se corta o se queda pegado el juego y te das cuanto que no has guardado desde el tutorial; así que estoy realmente molesta, pero punto aparte les traigo una nueva adaptación del libro PLAYNG FOR KEEPS y ademas es FUTA para los que no saben que es el termino, es cuando uno de los personajes tiene miembro viril masculino, ahora que lo sabes si no te gusta no lo leas. Sin mas los dejo para que lean este nuevo trabajo.

**Términos:**

"Skinny deep": es nadar o saltar al agua desnudo

"PDA": demostración publica de afecto

_Cursiva _para los diálogos entre personajes

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Shiznat y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres, como también contenido Futanari. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios así como las situaciones que viven.

* * *

_-Oh, no, no, no, no, no!-_

Murmuró La castaña con incredulidad mientras observaba como los tulipanes de color rosa, blanco y amarillo eran sacados violentamente de la tierra.

Se echó hacia atrás de su escritorio y salió hacia la puerta principal. Ella la iba a matar en ese momento no había ninguna duda al respecto.

Después de cinco largos años de tonterías juveniles, finalmente había ido demasiado lejos.

Ni su compañera de la universidad había sido capaz ni siquiera de ir tan lejos, incluso cuando ella pasó por su período de seis meses de no bañarse o no usar desodorante para "salvar el planeta."

Hace cinco años que había tenido el orgullo de comprar su primera casa en la madura edad de veinticuatro años.

Ella había trabajado duro su trasero para comprar la casa de sus sueños, un rancho de un nivel de dos dormitorios.

La experiencia de ser la dueña de su propia casa era mejor que nada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Pasó muchas horas escogiendo la combinación de colores perfecta para cada habitación, la limpieza, organización y atacando cada venta de garaje dentro de un par de treinta millas, tratando de convertir la madera y el yeso en un verdadero hogar. Ninguno de los trabajos que tuvo se podrían comparar con las incontables horas que pasó en su césped y jardín. Con incontables ampollas, cortes, picaduras de abeja y dolores de espalda; convirtieron su opaco patio en un paraíso.

Su disfrute duró solo cuatro meses. Fue entonces cuando ella se mudó a la casa de al lado. Al principio estaba muy emocionada de tener una nueva vecina, que no era mayor y de mal humor.

Todo su disfrute terminó en el momento en que conoció a Natsuki Kuga.

Dentro de los primeros diez minutos de su llegada se había llevado su buzón de correo, derramado envoltorios de comida rápida de su auto a su propiedad, que rápidamente se hizo su camino en el césped inmaculado, y se "libero" en el viejo roble grande en su jardín delantero. Vio su "secreto" no tan "secreto"

Con una sonrisa tímida y un encogimiento de hombros vio en dirección de una horrorizada castaña. La mujer era una **salvaje.**

En los siguientes cinco años convirtió su pintoresca vida en una pesadilla. No estaba segura de cómo una persona logró tomar tanto el control sobre su felicidad, pero lo hizo. Con el pasar de los años tuvo que lidiar con las pastillas de paintball que decoraban la ropa tendida en su tendedero de ropa y al lado de su casa, música a todo volumen, los partidos, dos veces se encontró con gente desnuda tratando de treparse por la valla de la casa a "Skinny Deep" en su piscina, a las tres de la mañana borrachos jugando baloncesto, y Mujeres que llegaba a hacerle berrinches frente a su casa, y cuando ella no salía a enfrentar las, se iban a la de la castaña.

Lo que empeoró las cosas fue que ambas trabajaban en la misma escuela secundaria privada, en el mismo departamento, con aulas contiguas, y plazas de aparcamiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtieran "su trabajo ideal y la casa" en una pesadilla. En el trabajo tenía que tratar con ella constantemente "tomando prestado" las cosas de su habitación como papel, lápices, libros, e incluso una vez su escritorio.

Parecía pensar que ella era la mujer más encantadora de la tierra y no tenía ningún problema con el uso a salirse con la suya, dejándola a ella con un trabajo extra y las responsabilidades, mientras que ella llegó a ser la maestra relajada. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tendría que aguantarla en el trabajo también. No había manera de que a su edad de ella iba a ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo mejor. Había tenido suerte al encontrar éste. Así que la única opción que queda para ella era mudarse.

Después del primer año trató de vender su casa, sin éxito.

Cada vez que un posible comprador daba la vuelta, la morena les asustaba con sólo ser Natsuki. Ella renunció a la idea de vender su casa por los próximos dos años y lo puso de nuevo el año pasado, cuando al jugar golf la bola salió disparado a tres de sus ventanas.

Después que se las arregló para asustar a los quince posibles compradores, se puso de pie a recoger el correo en calzoncillos, un ajuste particularmente memorable de rabia fue cuando lanzó su computadora por la ventana acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, y por supuesto no era el mantenimiento o la falta de los mismos de su propiedad.

Su jardín estaba cubierto de pasto de cangrejo y las malas hierbas. Lo único era que le pagaba al chico de barrio para que una vez al mes cortara el césped. El resto del tiempo era el hábitat elegido de pequeñas criaturas del bosque. La casa necesita una mano de pintura seria, o por lo menos, una limpieza de todos los pedacitos de pintura que habían caído al suelo en los últimos años. Si ella personalmente no asustaba a alguien, su casa hacia el trabajo.

Shizuru renunció a su sueño de alejarse desde hace cinco meses y se conformó con la oración que la morena se mudaría pronto, muy pronto.

Pero ahora la mujer salvaje… iba detrás de sus bebés. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Ya era suficiente. En los últimos cinco años, ella se mordió la lengua, por demasiado miedo a quejarse. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando era una niña pequeña.

Ella fue siempre la chica tímida tranquila con la nariz enterrada en un libro, esperando que nadie se fijara en ella. No era tanto que ella no era una persona muy sociable, ella lo era. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era una enorme cobarde. Cuando los otros niños la molestaban a ella o la empujaba; ella se escondía, incapaz de hacer frente a la confrontación. Esa mala costumbre la siguió hasta la edad adulta.

Se hizo aún peor con personas como Natsuki. Su cabello cobalto y alborotado, ojos verde jade fríos y una actitud un poco huraña la ponían nerviosa.

Shizuru no era buena en el manejo de la gente. Lanza miradas a personas incorrectas. Una vez un tipo estaba siendo particularmente estúpido y lo único que hizo fue a ponerse a lloriquear como una idiota. Nunca aprendió a lidiar con gente como Natsuki.

Cuando ella cogió a su compañera de piso robándole sus papeles, comida, dinero… ¿qué hizo? Ella evitó su habitación hasta después de las dos de la mañana, cuando ella sabía que Midori estaría dormida y luego se apresuraba fuera de allí antes de que ella se despertara por la mañana. Lo mismo puede decirse de los pocos novios que logró tener durante los años que se aprovecharon de ella.

En lugar de tirarlos a la acera, como debería haber hecho. Sabia de que se aburrirían con el tiempo y seguirían adelante. Sí, era cobarde. Esa fue la única razón por la que Natsuki Kuga se había salido con su comportamiento durante los últimos cinco años. Nada más. Las flores fueron el colmo. Su abuela le había dado las bombillas de su propio jardín cuando ella compró la casa y a ella le gustaban.

Ella vio la manguera enrollada y tomó una decisión fácil. Esto terminó aquí y ahora. Los días de ser la más grande presa fácil del mundo se acabaron.

* * *

_"¡Qué demonios!"_

Natsuki se puso de pie como un resorte al sentir como un torrente de agua helada le golpeaba.

No sabía lo que esperaba ver, pero ciertamente no era su vecina tímida y compañera de trabajo la que le apuntaba con la manguera. Es evidente que había perdido la razón.

-_Aléjate de mis tulipanes.-,_ le ordenó en un tono de autoridad la castaña.

Realmente no podía evitar sonreír. Se veía tan linda de pie, allí con su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una cola de caballo trenzado, ojos de rubi llenos de fuego escondida detrás de unas gafas grandes dándole un aspecto adorable, y por supuesto su camiseta negra apretada y con la palabra "Nerd", escrito sobre el pecho que eran de tamaño muy decentes la hacía parecer más sexy. Sus ojos se posaron en los shorts lindos que revelaban poco, unas muy agradables y bien torneadas piernas níveas, muy bonitas.

Por supuesto, la morena sabía que su vecina reservada era impresionantemente exquisita. Fue lo primero que notó en ella el día en que se mudo, que era una mujer muy tímida, muy nerviosa, y se asusta rápidamente. Se estremeció cuando pensó en ese día. Después de cinco horas en la carretera y tres tragos gigantes de cerveza estaba en necesidad desesperada de un baño. Lamentablemente, el agente de bienes raíces no había dejado las llaves, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, hacerse en los pantalones o regar árbol. Al final, el árbol tuvo una buena cantidad de cerveza reciclada.

Shizuru ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse o pedir disculpas. Su rostro enrojeció antes de que ella prácticamente corriera a su casa. A partir de entonces le evita a toda costa. Si la morena la saludaba, Shizuru murmuraba algo o hace caso omiso de la existencia de la morena. Si ella o uno de sus amigos rompe algo en su propiedad no dice una palabra.

Si ella era una idiota que fácilmente podría haberse salido con la suya por no pagar por todas esas ventanas rotas o las rayas de paintball, pero no era tan insoportable. Natsuki supo que nunca le reclamaría nada; porque tan pronto como ella se mandaba alguna ****; Shizuru hacia una llamada y sustituía todo lo que ella había jodido. Eso solo la hacía sentir como una idiota más grande al aprovecharse de ella.

Siempre le había molestado que ella nunca hablara. No podía recordar a alguien que la odiara con tanta rapidez e intensidad antes en su vida. No importa lo que hiciera ella no se molestaba en hablar con la morena. Al infierno, si hubiera sido ella, ya se habría pateado el trasero años atrás, o por lo menos llamar a la policía sobre ella, como los demás vecinos hacían o presentar una queja con el director como muchos de sus otros compañeros de trabajo habían hecho, Shizuru nunca firmó ninguna de esas numerosas peticiones que el resto de la vecindad le gustaba que le diera cada pocos meses. Los registra cada que tiene tiempo.

No era como si ser imbécil lo hacía apropósito. Simplemente era algo natural para la morena. Todo el mundo lo comprendió y la aceptaba. Probablemente porque a pesar de que era imbécil, era una imbécil simpática ... la mayor parte del tiempo.

La morena estaba feliz de que por fin salió de su trono para hablar con ella, pero también estaba molesta al ser empapada hasta los huesos en su camisa favorita y pantalones cortos color caqui en grados de tiempo de setenta. Al parecer, Natsuki no se movió lo suficientemente rápido porque le mojo de nuevo.

_-"¿ Te has vuelto loca?_", Exigió Natsuki.

Shizuru hizo un gesto con la manguera para que la morena dé un paso atrás.

-_Aléjate de mi cama de flores ... "ahora"._

-¿_El macizo de flores?-,_ le preguntó con incredulidad.

_"Sí, mi arriate"-_Otro aerosol fue cortado.-_Yo planté estas flores hace cinco años, antes de que tú te mudaras!_

Natsuki pasó sus dedos por su pelo liso.

-_Entonces deberías haber revisado las líneas de propiedad de **** ¡antes de perder el tiempo!-,_ Espetó.

Los ojos de Shizuru se estrecharon en la morena. -_El macizo de flores es de ¡mi propiedad!  
_-_No lo creo, cariño. Ve a ver tu obra si no me crees. Este macizo de flores está al cien por ciento en mi propiedad _-, dijo con dureza. Se refirió a los dos pies de espacio que separaba sus casas, donde la cama de flores continuó hasta que llegó a la valla de madera grande que se inició en la esquina de su casa y continuó en la parte posterior, separación de sus patios. -_tienes cinco pulgadas de la pared de tu casa hacia fuera. Tu propiedad termina dos pulgadas antes que mi lecho de flores._ _Es por eso que esta la estúpida cerca, blanca que se inicia en contra de tu casa en vez de al otro lado del macizo de flores!_

La morena la observó mientras ella miró el pequeño espacio que separaba sus casas. Quien haya construido sus casas fue un pinchazo real. Los dos dormitorios de sus habitaciones principales se construyeron menos de dos pies de distancia. Sin embargo, hubo más de treinta pies de espacio entre cada casa y las casas vecinas. No había privacidad con la forma en que las casas idénticas fueron diseñadas. No tenía más remedio que poner la cama grande directamente en la ventana de la habitación principal. Tomar el dormitorio más pequeño estaba fuera de la cuestión. Su cama nunca encajaría en él.

Se sentía extraña durmiendo menos de dos pies de distancia de una mujer que pensaba lo menos de la suciedad de ella. Durante el verano ambas se negaron a abrir las ventanas hasta que el calor se hizo agobiante, dejándolas sin otra opción.  
Ni siquiera hablar de llevar a una mujer a su dormitorio. Nunca había sido uno de los PDA no le importaba tener sexo en público, pero tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación sin duda se sentiría como una ejecución pública.

No importa cuántas veces trató de recordarse que estaban en casas separadas y separados por algo más que un jardín estúpido de pequeñas flores; pero no se atrevía a permitir que una mujer entrase en su cama. No es que lo hiciera con normalidad. Ella nunca invitó a una mujer a su casa. Ese fue una de sus diez reglas principales de las citas. El único momento en que alguna vez que llegaban a su casa era hacerle berrinche cuando ella se mudo. Y eso lo hacían desde afuera.

Nunca en toda su vida adulta compartió una cama con una mujer. Esa era demasiada intimidad y se mandaba el mensaje equivocado. Las pocas veces que cometió el error de relajarse en la cama de una mujer después de una rápida sesión, estaba demostrado ser un grave error. Ellas querían abrazar y siempre hacían las preguntas que le hacían temblar: "¿En qué estás pensando?", "¿Me amas?", "¿Dónde ves tú que lleguemos?", "¿Estás tan feliz como lo estoy yo?" , "¿Por qué sigues llamándome por el nombre de mi hermana?", o su preferida "Me pregunto cómo se verán nuestros bebés ." No, el sexo se mantenía mejor en la habitación de un hotel o en la casa de la mujer, o mejor aún en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Gracias a Dios que su vecina parecía compartir la misma actitud. Odiaba la idea de despertar a los sonidos de algún hombre, gruñendo y gimiendo. Con su suerte los sonidos, se colarían en su sueño y que terminaría teniendo una pesadilla. Afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió o lo contrario, estaría durmiendo en el sofá.

No era como si su hermosa vecina estaba sin atención de hombres o mujeres. Había visto varios perdedores olfateando alrededor de ella en los últimos cinco años. Shzuru estaba fácilmente fuera de sus ligas, al menos físicamente. Y de personalidad sabia, bueno aunque sea de lejos podía decir que eran todos ineptos. Natsuki no era una princesita, no de ninguna manera, pero se encontró dispuesta a matar a alguno de ellos en los últimos años con la forma en que la trataban. Nunca la golpearon de lo contrario, habría matado a los hijos de puta. A veces sentía como que usaban a la bella castaña, o no la trataban como merecía. La morena no sabía por qué le importaba, pero le importaba.

Shizuru miró la valla y, la longitud restante de la cama de flores y suspiró profundamente.

-_Está bien. Si he cometido un error, lo siento. He sustituido la última cama de flores con los tulipanes._

La morena asintió con la cabeza en alivio, se alegro de que el problema se resolviera. Las malditas flores si irían de aquí inmediatamente. No  
podía pasar otra noche como la noche anterior. Además, se le estaba acabando de almidón de maíz.

-_Voy a mover las flores en mis cinco pulgadas de espacio_-, anunció la castaña  
Los ojos de la morena se abrieron con ese anuncio.  
-_Se irán!_

* * *

JoJo que les pareció esta nueva historia que les he traído. Es cierto que hasta el momento el personaje no se adecua a la personalidad de Shizuru pero a medida que avanza la historia veremos como de apoco sale la querida kaichou de Fuuka; y en el caso de Natsuki me gusta bastante la personalidad que tiene en esta historia encuentro que se parece bastante a ella.

Sin mas los dejo para decirles que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, quizás mañana o en una semana mas, debido a que entre de nuevo a la universidad, aparte de tener problemas con el portátil y la Internet.

Espero que les allá gustado esta nueva adaptación que les traje, espero sus comentarios sean bueno o males recuerden que es la estamina para poder actualizar la historia ;) jajajaja nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye-Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos otra vez, lamento en haberme tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo debido a que andaba en la nieve y no tuve forma de trabajar en el hasta que volví a mi casa. Respondiendo sus comentarios **a****my-kun **tienes razón, lo traduzco y aparte lo adapto así que lamento la faltas que se me pasan pero como ven es bastante trabajo y no he encontrado un _beta_ que me ayude; **Kyoshiob69 **en unos capítulos mas se resolverá lo del dormitorio ;) y también ha una escena donde se muestra como Natsuki se desempeña como profesora; y por Gabi tienes razón se que hay por hay una adaptación de haruka/michiru pero nunca la concluyeron. Sin mas les dejo con el capitulo y muchas gracias a los demás por sus comentarios en el siguiente cap. los pondré. Gracias.

_Cursiva _para los diálogos entre personajes

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Shiznat y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres, como también contenido Futanari. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios así como las situaciones que viven.

* * *

Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron en total incredulidad al ver como Natsuki se echó para atrás sobre las plantas, jalando para arriba como una mujer poseída.

_-¡Detente!"_ Gritó la castaña-. La morena no le hizo caso y siguió rasgando los tulipanes de la tierra, asegurándose de que las malditas bombillas vinieran con ellos.

La morena las tiró lejos, sobre su propiedad para que la castaña no pudiera tenerlas en sus manos y volver a plantarlas.

Shizuru apretó la boquilla a la manguera, y envío una explosión llena de agua fría sobre la morena. Sin embargo, ella continuó con el macizo de flores.

_-¡Alto! Por favor, detente!_ "-Exclamó la castaña.

La morena sólo disminuyó su atención cuando llegó al estrecho espacio entre sus casas.

Natsuki tuvo que mover sus hombros para poder entrar en el espacio reducido.

Por suerte la castaña se dio por vencida con los chorros de agua.

Sintió una brisa fría. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al llegar hacia adelante para agarrar un puño de los tulipanes. De repente, algo la sujeto alrededor de sus tobillos.

-_¿Qué diablos-ompH!_" -Fue sacada fuera de balance, su rostro primero aterrizo en el barro espeso que Shizuru creó al lanzarle agua.

Antes de que pudiera empujar hacia arriba, la castaña se arrastraba sobre su espalda para llegar a esas malditas flores.

Shizuru usa sus habilidades a su favor. Después de rastrear con rapidez sobre Natsuki comenzó a desenterrar muchos de los tulipanes con sus manos como pudo y colocarlos suave y rápidamente, en el lado de su casa.

-_¡Hey! No hagas eso!_ ", Exigió la morena a la castaña al inclinarse sobre ella para agarrarla de las manos.

_"¡Suéltame!"_ Le espetó ella, cavando más rápido.

-_No estaría sobre ti, si no estuvieran en mi propiedad ¡**** sea!_"

Shizuru le dio un codazo para sacarla. Maldijo en voz baja, cuando Natsuki empujó aún más su cuerpo hasta dejarlo acurrucado debajo de ella. Shizuru se congeló al instante por debajo de la morena. Natsuki se aprovechó de su reacción aturdida y tomó tantas flores como pudiera.

-_Te dije que me soltaras, no que me aplastaras_", aclaró la castaña. Era lo único que podía hacer para controlar su respiración. Iba a hiperventilar y desmayarse. Sin lugar a dudas. Una mujer firme y fuerte estaba sobre ella.

Sus sentidos se sobrecargaban, mientras trataba de concentrarse. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la sensación del estómago fuerte y duro de la morena se sentía bien presionado contra su espalda. De repente, un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el agua fría que se filtra a través de sus ropas. Sentía algo duro empujando su trasero y se dio cuenta: La mujer con su "secreto" guardado en su pantalón estaba sobre ella!

_-Espero no sea lo que creo que es_"-, susurró entre dientes la castaña.  
-_No lo es._"Si lo era."

_-No te sientas halagada, cariño_"-, le espetó, la morena tratando de no gemir o moverse sobre ella. Estaba un poco sorprendida. No es que alguna vez haya tenido problemas para conseguir despertar la excitación. No era así. Por supuesto, estos días su interés en el sexo se había desvanecido un poco. No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, que a sí misma le parecía patético.

Hizo un intento de media cabeza para sacar más flores. Eso parecía distraerle lo suficiente de que el trasero de la castaña rozaba contra su regazo. Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que escondió la cara contra el cuello de la castaña y la aspiró lentamente. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Así que lo hizo de nuevo. La morena juraba en su vida que Shizuru olía a moras y crema. Era condenadamente atractiva.

La castaña soltó un gemido de irritación.

-_No sé cuál es tu problema. He cometido un error de plantarlos en tu propiedad. Sólo déjame moverlos unos centímetros y todo se arreglará._ "

Eso la sacó de su aturdimiento.

-_¡No_!" Natsuki llegó junto a ella y comenzó a rasgar las flores. Shizuru maldijo en voz baja mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la morena para salvar a las flores que pudo. La morena simplemente siguió, asumiendo la misma posición cada vez y frustrando el infierno fuera de la castaña.

-_No seas idiota! Sólo quiero mis bombillas!_ ", Dijo Shizuru, tratando de no llorar.

Estas fueron las bombillas de su abuela. Su abuelo se las compró para ella después de la guerra para celebrar el éxito de su primera empresa.

-_No, no las vas a plantar aquí! Aquí no pueden estar!_ "-, Dijo, al cavar más rápido.

-_¿Por qué?_", Exigió la castaña, cada vez más cerca de las lágrimas de frustración.  
-_no te entiendo! No haces nada con tu propiedad en absoluto. ¿Por qué te importa si hay una cama de flores aquí o unos centímetros más? Ellas no te están haciendo daño!_ "

_-A la **** que si!"_, Espetó, pensando en todos los puntos en la espalda y el cuello que aún le palpitaban.

Shizuru se burlo. -_No son más que flores. ¿Qué podrían hacer para agravar te a este nivel?_ -Ella escucho un zumbido en la oreja y lo despidió con la mano ausente.

-_Las abejas_", dijo, tratando de salirse hacia la seguridad, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre sus casas.

_-Sí, es una abeja_", dijo lentamente, la castaña como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

La morena gimió al tratar de torcer su cuerpo. Cuando eso no funcionó trató de empujar hacia atrás. Su brazo rodeo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, tratando de jalarla con ella.

-_Oye, Quita las manos…_"

-_Es un nido de **** y lo hemos perturbado!_-Grito la Morena.

Los Ojos de Shizuru salieron disparados hacia adelante y se ampliaron al ver. Efectivamente, dos pies en frente de ella al final de lo que parecía ser un nido de tierra muy grande estaba asomando del suelo…gracias a las flores que tiró para arriba. Las chaquetas amarillas comenzaron a llegar justo por encima del nido. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que desciendan sobre ellas.

"_¡Muévete!"_  
_"¡No puedo!"_

Shizuru apretó los dientes mientras se estrelló de nuevo tan fuerte como pudo contra la morena. Natsuki gimió en su oído, pero no dejo de tratar de salir. Se movió hacia delante y la golpeó de nuevo, una y otra vez. Cada vez se encontraba con un gemido y una ganancia de unos pocos centímetros.

_"Una vez más!_"-Dijo la morena.

La castaña se movió hacia adelante y esta vez cuando se estrelló de nuevo en Natsuki, Shizuru empujó con sus hombros, se desprendió de la morena. Natsuki utiliza el impulso para sacarlas de ahí. Mantuvo su brazo serpenteado alrededor de la cintura de la castaña mientras ella la arrastraba fuera del nido.

_"-están pululando!"_, Exclamó Shizuru.

-_"¡****!"_ Natsuki miró frenéticamente alrededor buscando un lugar seguro.

_-Mi casa! ",_ Dijo Shizuru, gesticulando hacia la puerta de su casa.

-_Buena idea_", dijo la morena mientras corría hacia la casa de la castaña, arrastrándola a su tiempo. El zumbido se hizo más y más fuerte que el enjambre comenzó a circular. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta principal, la abrió, aliviada de que Shizuru había dejado sin seguro la puerta. Se quedaron en el interior, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de ellas.

-_Las abejas!_", Exclamó Shizuru, señalando a las abejas que los habían seguido hasta adentro.

Rápidamente le soltó las muñecas y se agarró dos revistas que estaban en un pequeño montón en una mesa de café y le tiró uno a la castaña. Sin decir una palabra, rodó la revista y comenzó a atacar a las abejas... Una docena más o menos que logro seguirlas hasta adentro. Ninguna habló hasta que la última abeja fue aplastada.

-_Cinco noches... Se... Guidas... ... picada ..."_, dijo Natsuki mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

_-sabías que eran chaquetas amarillas y todavía quitaste las flores?_", Preguntó con incredulidad la castaña. Su abuela le había enseñado bien. Un nido de tierra no era algo para meterse. Podría ser tan pequeño como una pila o cuartos o varios pies de largo.

Natsuki hizo un gesto en la dirección de su casa.

-_Yo estaba tratando de matarlas._"

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Sabía que había un nido y no le dijo nada?

-_¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un nido? Tu sabes que trabajo en ese macizo de flores ",_ dijo, con trabajo para mantener su tono calmado. Podrían haber sido asesinadas!

"-_lo hice!"_

_"No, no!"_

La morena levantó las manos.

_-Lo intente, He estado tratando de decir te las últimas semanas, pero cada vez que me acercaba, te echabas a correr!"_

Shizuru abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró lo más rápido que pudo y una mueca de dolor apareció. Sí, realmente suena como algo que hacía. Sabía a lo que se refería.

-_"Oh"_, dijo finalmente.

-_Sí, oh"_, le espetó la morena. Se asomó por la ventana y lanzó un gemido. "_Todavía están pululando"._

Shizuru suspiró. _"Van a ser un problema para un par de horas. Tenemos que llamar a un exterminador"._

La morena estaba helada. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y no parecía que iba a ser capaz de ir a su casa en corto plazo a cambiarse. Normalmente, se había tirado hacia abajo sus pantalones, pero su vecina ya estaba con los nervios de punta. Y no quería provocarle un infarto. A la pobre. La morena miró el muy limpio y cuidado piso de madera.

-_Mierda, tal vez debería salir por la parte de atrás y secarme_, -dijo la morena mientras levantaba a vista para mirar a la cocina. Sus cejas se curvo mientras observaba el oscurecer las ventanas.

"_-No creo que se posible por un tiempo_", dijo Shizuru en voz baja mientras se frotaba la frente.

-_¿Por qué no te vas a tomar una ducha y voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo que te puedas poner. Mientras que tú estás tomando la ducha voy a llamar a un exterminador"._

-_estás segura"_, dijo, esperando que no cambiara de opinión. Se le congelaban hasta los sesos. En este punto metería el trasero en una cortina para entrar en calor.

Shizuru asintió con la cabeza distraída mientras observaba el enjambre de abejas alrededor de su patio trasero. _"-Sí, déjame que te enseñe dónde está el baño."_

Diez minutos más tarde el temblor finalmente se detuvo, y en realidad estaba disfrutando de su ducha. Nunca en su vida había agua caliente, que se sintiera tan bien. Esta fue la mejor ducha que nunca se había dado. No le dolió que su vecina poco tímida compartiera sus gustos por las cosas simples de la vida como una barra normal de jabón y nada de esas mierdas excesivamente perfumados y apartes caros que nunca espuman correctamente y siempre dejaba una erupción en su piel.

La morena se estaba poniendo la camiseta que le había dejado cuando oyó su grito,  
_-¡No! No lo hagas!_ "

Natsuki estaba fuera del cuarto de baño en menos de un segundo, corriendo hacia ella y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera hijo de puta que tratara de hacerle daño. Llegó parando en seco frente a ella.

Shizuru sonrió dulcemente mientras decía: "_Dios, Te amo._"

Sus cejas casi atravesaron el cuero cabelludo ya que su corazón latía con fuerza. ****, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Shizuru no la había estado evitando todos estos años porque ella era tímida. No, ella estaba locamente enamorada de ella. ****. Esto era difícil, sobre todo porque estaba atrapada aquí hasta que un exterminador pudiese venir y lo único que le faltaba era esperar que fuera pronto.  
Muy pronto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo sólo para encontrarse señalada con una cuchara de madera cubierta de masa. Dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido, miedo de que la masa cayera sobre ella, y se preguntaba qué estaba mal con la mujer que profesa su amor por ella en un momento y luego la espantaba de esa manera.

_-Nunca te interpongas entre el hombre que amo y Yo._-dijo la castaña, rompiendo sus pensamientos.

Natsuki siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes. -_"Fujinami Shintaro?_"

Ella frunció el ceño, como si cuestionar su amor por el hombre era estúpido.- "_Por supuesto"_.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír. **** sea. ¿Cómo se había perdido esto? Ella tenía un televisor enorme. Más grande que el suyo y eso que en televisión era la única cosa en la que realmente había derrochado.

"_-Eso es un televisor muy grande para una mujer tan pequeña_", dijo en broma.

"-_Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que debo ver mis partidos y sentir como si estuviera allí?_", Respondió ella-. "_-Además, de esta manera llego a ver a mi futuro Marido mejor"._

"-_¿Lo sabe?_", Se preguntó, mirando hacia atrás de ella.

La castaña frunció el ceño hasta quedar adorable.- "_Todavía no, pero puedo esperar_", dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo pasar de la cara totalmente adorable y dulce a desgarradoramente hermosa en menos de diez segundos.

**** sea.

Movió los pies torpemente por un momento mientras veía el juego con gran atención.

"-_¿Eres fanática de los Yomiuri Giants?_" preguntó Shizuru de repente.

"_Por supuesto que no!_", Dijo, ofendida por la pregunta. Puede vivir hasta las rodillas en el territorio de Yomiuri Giants, pero eso no significaba que ella era un loca traicionera. Tokyo Yakult Swallows fueron su primer y último amor.

La castaña suspiró con evidente alivio. -"_Gracias a Dios._" le mando al juego una última mirada de añoranza, antes de regresar a su mesa de la cocina donde observó con una sonrisa; que tenía una pequeña pantalla plana con el juego. Esta mujer realmente amaba a sus Swallows, o por lo menos uno en particular.

¿Qué diablos con las locas y Fujinami Shintaro?

La morena tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de su casa. Las malditas abejas seguían cubriendo todas sus ventanas, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de recuerdos de los Swallows. No estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio una foto firmada de Fujinami Shintaro por encima de la televisión.

"-_Parece que estamos atrapadas en el interior hasta el anochecer_", dijo, ganando su atención de nuevo a la cocina.

_-El exterminador dijo que tiene que esperar a que el nido se calmara. Eso sucederá cuando el sol baje. Él va a venir a fumigar, y a sacar el nido, si puede._ "

Pasó los dedos por su cabello húmedo y suspiró.

-_Supongo que estás atrapada conmigo por un rato."_

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Ay un buen juego. Eso debe ayudar a pasar el tiempo. "

_"-Es verdad,"_ la morena estuvo de acuerdo.

_-Estoy haciendo pizza. Espero que no te importe. Yo estaba pensando en pedir una pizza hoy para el juego, pero con las abejas y todo ..._ ", sus palabras fueron arrastradas, se encogiéndose de hombros.

"_-No, eso suena muy bien. Siento que estoy de intrusa_ ", dijo, sintiéndose como una idiota. Esta mujer pasó los últimos cinco años, evitándola y ahora se veía obligada a ella por la Madre Naturaleza.

-"_No es un problema"_, dijo Shizuru y a la morena le dio la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. Ella nunca le gustó estar cerca de ella antes. Cada vez que se ponía de pie demasiado cerca de ella en el trabajo o se sentara junto a ella, encontraba con una excusa para moverse. Ahora, se vio obligada a tenerla en su casa. Eso no podía hacerla tan feliz. Sus ojos se dirigieron fuera de la televisión cuando ella suspiró con aire soñador. Por otra parte, la atención de Shizuru estaba en otro lugar en este momento.

-_"La cerveza?"_

-"_¿Qué?_" -preguntó un poco confundida la morena.

-"_La cerveza_", dijo, señalando hacia la nevera, sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

-"_Oh_", dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba dos botellas. La morena le entregó una y ella lo tomó con un gracias entre dientes y luego algunas palabras bien escogidas para algunos de los jugadores.

Natsuki se inclinó hacia atrás y vio el espectáculo. En realidad, no el juego, pero a Shizuru, mientras cocinaba y despotricaba. Pronto se hizo evidente si las verduras se iban a cortar ser destrozadas, cada vez que ella no estaba de acuerdo con una llamada que había que atender.

Durante las siguientes seis horas, cocinado, vio el partido, se echó a reír, juró y le gritó a la televisión, comía y se metió en una pelea de una hora de duración con el exterminador sobre la cantidad de dementes que querían cobrar antes de que el argumento cambiara de nuevo al juego. Al final de la noche, Shizuru parecía haber llegado completamente fuera de su escondite a su alrededor y la morena contó a sí misma la suerte de tener otra compañera. Una que realmente conocía las estadísticas sin tocar o tener que mirar hacia arriba. No como varios de sus amigos que no iba a mencionar. No le era problema que estuviera tremendamente sexy. Eso fue sólo un extra.

Un buen bono, pero no obstante, un bono para su nueva amiga.

* * *

Hey que les pareció el capitulo, se que Shizuru es amante del te, pero para los partidos es mejor la cerveza y acerca del amor platónico lo coloque como hombre debido a que el deporte mas popular en Japón es el béisbol masculino. Dejen sus dudas, comentarios y en el siguiente capitulo les prepondere o comentare de ser necesario. Espero no tardarme demasiado en subir el siguiente capitulo. Bye Bye


End file.
